Kiga
by Nevana Eshe
Summary: KyuubiIntrospective: Millions of spiritual creatures walk the earth unseen, both when we wake and when we sleep.


kiga: hunger; starvation

--

He wanted to kill them.

Rip them open with his teeth and watch as the beautifully colored blood ran down their corpses. It was of no importance to him if they felt pain. He just wanted the blood.

There was nothing better than a good human hunt when the day ended. Their eyes would become terrified, their breathing and heartrate would speed up. And he would be out there, smirking at them, daring them to think that they could out-run him. The hunt would begin, they would be running as fast as their legs could take them, and he, being a kind and gentle spirit, would give them a head start. But it wasn't like they noticed; they were always too busy trying to run and look back at the same time.

Idiots.

Pausing, then taking off like a rocket, he would slowly but surely circle around them, taking in their postions through the trees flashing by. Making sure to keep at least a second behind them. After all, what was the point of a hunt if it ended too early? Growling, howling, and every so often breaking a twig or a treebranch, depending on how fast they were running, he would breathe and enjoy the smell of true fear. Grinning to himself, he remembered why he liked this part of the forest; seeing the look of despair that crossed the face of his prey made him howl with excitment and yearning.

Yearning for blood.

Slowing down, he came to the end of the tree line. Using one of his enormous tails, he made a noise a few feet away from him. Seeing a flash of silver and hearing a thunking noise, he watched as slowly the ninja emptied his person of all weapons.

Must be a fairly young one to be so stupid, he chuckled to himself.

While the young nin was turned to the right, searching for something that wasn't there, he crept up behind it. He had heard of many a human being surprised that a spirit of his size was so able to creep up onto even the most suspecting of ninjas.

He prided himself on having killed at least twelve different S-rated missing-nins from every country. But, he smiled to himself, the Fire countries' ninjas were the most fun to chase. Unlike the Sand-nins who, although known for their ability to blend into the many sand dunes, where mostly cowards who thought that if they only got far enough away, they would be able to hide out. The Fire Countries' ninjas often used trees as both a cover and for a runway where nothing such as logs, water, or mud would slow them down.

Twitching his tails, he watched as the ninja flung around and then froze as he realized that the demon was less than a foot away. The demon smiled as he watched the thoughts that were obvisouly going through the human's mind.

Astonishment was first. How had something that big and breathing that heavily been able to sneak up on him without him seeing it or feeling it's breathing?

But the most delicious of all was the fear in his eyes. After all, not many people could look at a fox the size of an average apartment complex bearing their teeth at you (though he still maintained that he was smiling) and not have been ready to scream for their mommies.

Then finally resignation. Who had ever heard of a human facing down a legendary beast and being able to tell about it, much less having survived it?

The demon shook it's gigantic head, almost ready to feel sorry for his prey, but he realized with little feeling, he was hungry. He would always come first.

This blood was sweet.

--

Naruto woke up the sound of his alarm clock.

Yawning and stretching, he began to disentangle himself from the sheets when the feeling hit him. Something wasn't right. Licking his parched lips the taste caused him to startle.

It tasted like blood.

Shrugging, Naruto decided that he must have bit his lip while he was sleeping, and went about lugging himself out of bed. Never stopping to ponder why he felt so full this early in the morning, or why the nearly silent chuckling in his head brought shivers to his spine.

--


End file.
